


Come On Put A Little Love Here In My Void

by GrittyReboot



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyReboot/pseuds/GrittyReboot
Summary: Drabble: Dick Grayson has always struggled with belonging to people, but when it comes to Kory Anders, there's no other choice.





	Come On Put A Little Love Here In My Void

**Author's Note:**

> A super short drabble to keep my dickkory trashness in check. Title comes from the song Paper Bag, By Fiona Apple.

He was ruined the moment he met her, he just didn’t know it then. All he knew was that she was beautiful, and strange, and she set his curiosity on fire along with everything else. To be completely done in by a girl meant to make a choice. Either he had to run far away, until the very last traces of her warmth and scent were out of his reach, or he had to let her consume him. Eventually, he chose the latter, because he just wasn’t strong enough to run.

And God did he love her body, the way it moved, the curves and lines of it. The weakness took hold as soon as she let him have her. I wasn’t just fucking. He couldn’t simply slide her panties down her long, brown legs and taste the sweetness of her without giving up his will in return. Maybe giving pleasure to an alien princess came with certain stipulations, a silent contract that he belonged to her now, that he’d come running whenever she should call, to leave her breathless between the sheets, or against the wall or in the shower, or anywhere she Goddamn wanted.

On some level, he knew it wouldn’t have been the same if they weren’t also friends, if they didn’t tease each other the way friends do. How she takes on the job of making him smile like there’s nothing more important in the world, and how he answers her calls like he can’t wait a second to hear her voice again, it all lends itself to the moments when nothing matters but their naked bodies sliding against each other.

Whenever she says his name with that specific need, he smiles, and wants to do it all again. It can be however she wants it, rough and unbridled, desperate hands pulling at red hair, his rigid heat burying into her as far as it can possibly go. Or slow, delicate, soft kisses covering every surface of her body. It was that way in the days after her memory returned fully, when she needed to be handled with discretion, cared for and loved the way he worried he couldn’t manage, but managed all the same.

And the most amazing thing was how completely and honestly she gave it back. He never needed to ask for her in the moments he was hurting, she simply knew. It usually started with a touch, a gentle hand on his cheek, or full lips brushing his shoulder. Then clothes would come off one by one and they’d take each other, just as they were, scars and all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Anyone Keeping up with Said The Joker to the Thief, I'm going to make a valiant effort to update by Thursday, but if not I'm going to be in a place without reliable wifi for three weeks, so I'll have to wait until I come back, in any case, I haven't forgotten that story.


End file.
